los sueños se cumplen
by ikuto-amu1997
Summary: Amu se muda, entra a una nueva escuela y conoce a nuevas personas y entre ellas a un chico muy lindo q pasara con ella
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola les Quería decir q este es mi primer fic ojala les guste _**

**_( los personajes no me pertenecen son de peach-Pit)_**

**_Edades:_**

**_Amu, tadase, nageshiko, rima, utau :tiene 14 años _**

**_Ikuto :tiene 17 años _**

**_los sueños se cumplen. _**

**_Cap: 01 cambio mi vida _**

**_Amu pov_**

**_Hola mi nombre es Amu Hinamori tengo 14 años, me estoy mudando para Japón, en estos momentos me encuentro descargando las cosas de la mudanza, la casa es muy linda y grande, mi habitación es muy cómoda y lo bueno es q tiene balcón hacia la calle, cuando entre a mi habitación ya estaba lista mi cama y otras cosas se veía súper linda aunque le faltaran una retoques, como estaba tan cansada mi fui a dormir sin comer, la otro día cuando desperté sentía q alguien me llamaba eran mis charas Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia q me despertaron por q mi mama me estaba llamando aunque no me hubieran gustado por q tenia un sueño muy lindo. _**

**_Flashback_**

**_Yo estaba en un campo de flores muy hermoso dentro de el había un columpio me senté en el mi empecé a mirar las hermosas flores en ese momento mire a alguien q venia hacia mi con una sonrisa muy tierna, era muy guapo tenia los ojos azules como su pelo, era alto pero en su ojos se reflejaba tristeza no sabia por q luego empezó a tocar una melodía muy linda en su violín, en ese instante me desperté._**

**_Fin del Flashback_**

**_Medio dormida salude a mis charas mientras q ellas me decían en coro q mi mama me llamaba._**

**_Baje a ver para q mi mama me llamaba _**

**_Midori: hola hija ve a arreglarte q tienes q ir al colegio para q hagas el examen de hacinación _**

**_Amu: OK mama ya voy espera me arreglo y vamos._**

**_Fin amu pov_**

**_Ikuto pov _**

**_Hola me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi tengo 17 años y vivo en Japón, ahora estoy en nuevo colegio para hacer un examen de hacinación con mi hermana Utau._**

**_En esos momentos entro una chica muy linda con el pelo rasado, su ojos de color ámbar, tenia una blusa negra, una falda de cuadros rasados con negro y tenia unos zapatos del mismo color, se veía tan linda como q también venia hacer el examen de hacinación._**

**_Fin Ikuto pov._**

**_Amu pov. _**

**_Cuando entra a la oficina donde iban a hacer el examen vi al chico q estaba en mis sueños me sorprendí tanto de q el estuviera hay era mas lindo q en mis sueños, me quede mirándolo mientras el mi sonreía, entre a hacer el examen se me pasaba ese lindo rostro por la mente no podía concentrarme pero pensé q si perdía el examen no lo podía volver a ver, eso fue como un pellizco y termine ese examen en un dos por tres fui la primera q termino._**

**_Me senté a fuera a esperar a q me salieran los resultados, a mi lado se sentó una muchacha muy linda estaba vestida de blanco y sus zapatos del mismo color_**

**_Desconocida: hola como te llamas?- pregunto sonriendo_**

**_Amu: hola me llamo Amu y tu?_**

**_Desconocida: me llamo Utau gusto de conocerte _**

**_Amu: lo mismo digo_**

**_Nos pusimos hablar una rato y afrente Mio estaba el guapo chico peli azul cuando se sentó al lado de utau y le dijo _**

**_Peli azul: mira hermana tus resultados_**

**_Utau: gracias ikuto, ¿quedamos en el mismo salón?_**

**_Ikuto: no utau por q yo saque mas puntaje q tu_**

**_Utau: y tu amu en a salón estas-dijo con una cara triste_**

**_Amu: estoy en 8e y tu?_**

**_Utau: yo en 8a q mal no vamos a estar en el mismo salón pero vas a estar con mi hermano-dijo casi llorando_**

**_Amu:¡QUE!-dije sorprendida _**

**_Utau: a amu ven te presento a mi hermano-dijo mas alegre_**

**_Amu: OK-dije muy contenta _**

**_Utau: ikuto ven te presento a una amiga_**

**_Ikuto: bueno utau_**

**_Utau: amu te presento a mi hermano ikuto, ikuto te presento a amu_**

**_Fin amu pov. _**

**_Ikuto pov. _**

**_Me quede sorprendido de q me esa hermosa chica peli rosa seria amiga de utau q sorpresa, cuando utau me la presento me quede mirando esos hermosos ojos de color ámbar _**

**_Ikuto: hola mucho gusto de conocerte amu-le dije sonriendo _**

**_Amu: gracias-dijo toda tímida mientras se sonrojaba _**

**_Utau: uy como q se gustan-dijo toda contenta_**

**_Ikuto: ajajá-dije calmado _**

**_Amu: no utau como crees?-dijo mientras se ponía mas roja _**

**_Utau: por q no vamos a comer helado-dijo parándose toda contenta _**

**_Amu: si vamos-dijo disimulando su sonrojo _**

**_Utau: y tu ikuto q dices?_**

**_Ikuto: bueno vamos-dije serio pero estaba muy contento por dentro _**

**_Cuando llegamos a la heladería nos atendió la mesera, utau pidió uno de fresa, amu de chocolate y yo también, nos sentamos hablar un rato _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola ojala les aya gusto mi otro fic a y déjenme **_**Reviews**_

**( los personajes no me pertenecen son de peach-Pit)**

**los sueños se cumplen **

**Cap:**** 02 Q bueno fue conocerte **

**Amu pov**

**Cuando llegamos a la heladería nos atendió la mesera, utau pidió uno helado de fresa, ikuto de chocolate y yo también, nos sentamos hablar un rato.**

**Cuando mire el reloj vi q era mi tarde y me tenia q ir **

**Amu: utau, ikuto me tengo q ir para mi casa ya es tarde mi mama me esta esperado **

**Utau: bueno amu nos vemos mañana-dijo con cara de aburrida **

**Amu: bueno utau nos vemos-dije un poco cansada **

**Cuando me estaba alejando escuche q me llamaban, era ikuto q se estaba despidiendo, me di la vuelta le sonreí y me fui corriendo. cuando llegue a mi casa mi mama estaba sentada en la sala viendo una novela, la salude y me fui para mi cuarto a esperar a q me llamaran para cenar, llegue muy cansada y me acosté mirando el techo pensando en ikuto, yo toda englobada me asuste cuando día me llama **

**Dia: amu, amu q te pasa estas muy distraída AMU-dijo gritándome a los cuatro vientos**

**Amu: lo siento dia es q estaba pensando en cosas q me pasaron hoy- dije distraída **

**Dia: estabas pensando en ikuto cierto amu?-dijo muy contenta**

**Amu: hm… si dia no se q me pasa con el pero me siento muy extraña cuando lo tengo cerca **

**Dia: amu eso es amor, estas enamorada de ikuto **

**Amu: si en verdad estoy enamorada de el no le puedo decir nada apenas lo conozco y no se yo le guste a el **

**En eso mi mama me llamo para cenar baje muy distraída comí muy rápido volví y subí a mi cuarto cuando entre mis charas ya estaban dormidas, me acosté y me quede dormida muy rápido por lo cansada q estaba **

**Me desperté con mucha pereza por q ese dia me tocaba clases, mi mama me había dejado el uniforme enzima de mi cama lo coji y me lo puse, me mire al espejo ver como me quedaba, era súper lindo tenia una falda de cuadros rojos con negro, una camiseta blanca, un chaleco negro, una corbata de la misma tela de la falda y unas botas iguales, me mama me llamo para q desayunara, comí muy rápido y me fui, cuando llegue mire q utau estaba ablando con unas amigas yo no le puse cuidado y seguí de largo, cuando iba caminando así mi salón me tropecé con chico peli rubio y tenia unos ojos azules era muy lindo. **

**Desconocido: estas bien no te paso nada **

**Amu: no estoy bien tranquilo gracias**

**Desconocido: bueno menos mal q estas bien , déjame presentarme mi nombre es tadase mucho gusto **

**Amu: mucho gusto mi nombre es amu **

**Cuando timbraron me fui a mi salon y tadase ida detrás de cómo q estada en le mismo curso q yo, cuando entre me sorprendí mucho **

**Bueno gracias por leer este cap ojala les aya gustado **

**Por favor escriban Reviews**

**OK Bay **


	3. Chapter 3

**lisiento x demararme tanto es que e tenido muchos problamas en el cole pero bueno ya se los tengo listo **

**( los personajes no me pertenecen son de ****peach-Pit)**

**los sueños se cumplen**

**cap: 3 me siento rara con tigo **

**amu pov**

**Cuando timbraron me fui a mi salon y tadase ida detrás de cómo q estada en le mismo curso q yo, cuando entre me sorprendí mucho al ver a ikuto en el salon mirando x la ventana , el se fijo de q yo lo estaba mirando separo de su asiento y me fue a saludar. **

**ikuto: hola amu ven sientate a mi lado- miertas me daba un beso en la mejilla y me jalaba de la mano**

**todas las chicas y los chicos del salon se ponia tristes al ver como ikuto me cojia la mano decian , ikuto ya tienes novia , amu con novio !!!!NOOOO¡¡¡¡ dician todos en coro , pero ikuto y yo no les pusimos cuidado**

**cuando llegamos a la ventana el levanto su maletin q esta en la silla donde yo me iba a sentar , me sorprendio mucho ver como era de amable ikuto con migo y de q me habia guardado ese puesto me sonroje al pensar eso y mire para otro lado para q el no se diera cuenta **

**yo sin protestar me sente a su lado y me puse a ablar con ikuto muy clamadamente como nunca lo habia hecho con un chico q apenas conocia ,cuando el profe llego dejamos de ablar y miramos para otro lado **

**no le puse mucho cuidado a la clase me puse fue a escribri el nombre de ikuto en todo mi cuaderno, mientras q ikuto miraba x la ventana todo pensatibo , como yo era la una de las ultimas de la fila casi no me preguntaban nada y x eso no me preocupada de nada **

**ikuto pov **

**cuando llego el profesor amu se puso a mira para otro lado mientas q yo miraba x la ventana pensando en amu **

**ella es mmuy linda y me gusta mas cuando se sonroja tan raro nunca me habia pasado eso con nadie a mi las chacas me persigen mucho pero yo nunca les paro volas pero con amu es distinto me da ganas de estar con ella todo el tiempo nose por q , me salio de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el timbre , me puse a mirar a amu como guardaba sus cuadernos ella se dio cuanta y se sonrojo mucho , ella tenia en su puesto un cuaderno q no habia guardado fije mi vista en el como esta abierto vi q dicia x todo el cuadreno un nombre pero no vi bn de quien era me pare para ver mejor y claro decia mi nombre , me rei muy picaramente **

**amu cojio el cuaderno y lo guardo en su maleta mientas q yo la coji y la abraze x detras y puse mi cabeza en su hombro y le dije **

**ikuto: amu a quien el escribias tonto el nombre a - dije asiendo el loco de no sabia a quien **

**amu se puso roja **

**amu: aaaa nnadi - dijo toda nerviosa **

**ikuto: no me mientas amu dime a quien - dije voltiandola para q me mirara y la arincone contra la pere **

**amu: ikuto q haces y no te dire - dije roja como un tomate **

**(a ellos estan solos en el salon)**

**ikuto: dime y yo te contesto la pregunta q quieras - dije acrercando a su boca **

**ella al ver esto reasiono y me dije **

**amu: bueno bueno era tu nombre si ¿cantento? - dije apenada **

**ikuto: si contento - dije con una sonrisa de victoria **

**ikuto: bueno vamos o te vas a quedrar sin comer **

**amu: ok vamos - dije con la cabeza abajo **

**nos fuimos a un parque a habia en la escuela y nos sentamos en una banca , al ver q amu todavia tenia la mirada bajo el coji la varvilla e hice q me mirar **

**ikuto: amu tranquila no te sintas apenada si mejor asme la pregunta q te prometi - dije con una sonrisa **

**amu: ok **

**amu: iikuto yyyoo te gusto - dijo con la cabeza abajo **

* * *

**perdonen ls ortigrafia esta se me daño work**

**bueno ojala les aya gustado **

**porfa digan q les gusto y en q puedo mejorar **


	4. Chapter 4

**perdonen la demora era para hacer un poquito mas largo el cap **

**(los personajes no me pertenecen son de peach-Pit) **

**los sueños se cumplen **

**cap: 4 yo te gusto **

**nos fuimos a un parque a habia en la escuela y nos sentamos en una banca , al ver q amu todavia tenia la mirada bajo el coji la varvilla e hice q me mirar **

**ikuto: amu tranquila no te sintas apenada si mejor asme la pregunta q te prometi - dije con una sonrisa **

**amu: ok **

**amu: iikuto yyyoo te gusto - dijo con la cabeza abajo **

**ikuto pov**

**no sabia q decir en ese momento a mi si me gustaba amu y mucho pero no sabia como decirselo , me quede callado cuando vi q amu estaba llorando y se iva a perar para salir a correr pero la alcanse a cojer de la mano **

**ikuto: amu no llores tu si me gustas y mucho pero no me gusta q llores - le dije secandole las lagrimas y acarisiandole la cara **

**ella se puso mi contenta y me abrazo yo le respondi al abrazo a**** ella le dio pena y se lajo sentandose a mi lado con la cabeza abajo **

**ikuto: no te sientas apenada x lo q sientes amu... si tu sientes lo mismo q siento yo no lo nieges x q el amor es el sentimiento mas hermoso q a podido existir - dije levantado su mira para q mirar a los ojos **

**amu: pero ikuto - dijo a susuros **

**ikuto: shhh - dije tapandole la boca con un dedo **

**ikuto: amu quieres ser mi novia **

**amu pov**

**nose si sentir felisidad , tristeza nose , nose q reponderle , nose q hacer , el tenia sus ojos en mi no me pude resisti y empese a llorar me avalanse sobre el todavia llorando **

**amu: ikuto no sabes lo feliz q me haces al decime eso ni te imaginas - abrazandole mas fuerte **

**ikuto: y entonses eso es un si - dijo sonriendo pero el sabia y si era un si **

**amu: claro tonto - dije y nos empesamos a reir los 2 al mismo tiempo **

**ikuto: amu - dijo asusto **

**amu: q - a un lado de el mirandolo**

**ikuto: amu mira para alfrente - dijo el mirando para esa direccion**

**cuando mire todos nos estavan viendo casi todo el cole me quede petrificada , unos nos taman fotos , mis fans tristez y los de ikuto tambien ,todos decian ya me lo imaginaba los veiamos muy juntos pero ¡¡¡¡¡AMU, IKUTO LOS SEGUIMOS QUERIENDO!!!!! ikuto y yo no paramos y nos fuimos corriendo de ai y nuestros fans nos persiguian ikuto hiso cambio de personalidad y nos subimos a un arbol todos nuestros fans pasaron y eran muchos**

**ikuto pov **

**estaba muy feliz de q amu me hubiera dicho q si y mucho mas q estabieramos haci tan pegados y solos , mientas amu miraba como pasaban los fans yo la coji por detras , la pege mas a mi y puse mi cabeza en su hombro **

**ikuto: si supieras lo feliz q estoy x tenerte haci - dije con una voz picarona y amu se sonrojo mucho, con una mano ella me coje el brazo y con el otro me acaricia la cara **

**amu: yo tambien estoy feliz**

**utau pov **

**donde estaran amu y ikuto q estaran haciendo esos dos a , donde andaran si yo los vi hace rato sentados en la vanca ash **

**me asuste al escuchar un ruido q venia q un arbol con mire vi a ikuto y a amu abrazados muy romanticamente , ikuto tenia los brazos alrededor de amu y amu tenia una mano en su cara , el otro en su brazo con la cabeza recostada sobre la sulla me paresio tan hermosa esa escena q les tome 10mil fotos cuando me acorde x q los buscaba y los llame ¡¡¡¡amu,ikuto!!!! cuando me viero casi se caen del arbol , amu se resbalo pero ikuto la alcanso a cojer y calleron al suelo **

**amu: ¡¡¡UTAU!!! casi me matas de un susto - dijo furiosa **

**ikuto: tranquilisate amu - dijo todo relajado **

**amu: A ikuto tu tienes charas **

**ikuto: si claro como crees q te salve - dijo todo burlon**

**amu: a ps si , a y utau x q casi nos matas - dijo tadavia fuiriosa **

**utau: q x q los buscaba , a ya me acuerdo amu, tadase te busca y ikuto mi okaasama quiere ablar con tigo por q quiere q vallamos a la iglesia hoy **

**amu: aaa gracias utau nos vemos - dijo para irse caminando**

**ikuto: amu espera quieres ir con migo a la iglesia esta noche y deunavaz te presento a mi mama - dijo con una mirada tan tierna q nadie le puede decir q no **

**amu: ¡¡¡QUE!!!! me vaz a presentar a tu mmmaaammmaaa - dijo tada nerviosa **

**ikuto: tranquila amu ellas en muy chebre - dijo acarisiandola **

**amu: ok si voy a q horas nos vemos - dijo mas calmada**

**ikuto: a la salida te digo ok chao nos vemos - dijo con una sonrisa mientas utau lo galaba**

**utau: bueno vamos ikuto **

**amu: bueno yo tambien me voy nos vemos luego - dijo llendose **

**amu pov **

**cuando llege tadase me estaba esperando lo salude y nos sentamos a ablar **

**tadase: hola amu como estas - dijo todo contento **

**amu: bn , tadase para q me buscadas - dije distreida pensando en ikuto **

**tadase: amu te queria decir algo pero no se como - dijo todo penoso **

**amu: si dime tranquilo - dije toda relajada **

**tadase: amu yyyoo ttte quiero - dijo mas apenado **

**me sorprendio mucho lo q dijo pero le voy a decir todo de una vez pero suave**

**amu: tadase yo tambien te quiero pero como amigo , tadase losiento q te diga las cosas haci pero yo ya tengo novio y lo quiero mucho - dije muy contenta al deci novio y saver q quien era mi novio era ikuto **

**ikuto pov **

**cuando fui a buscar a amu la vi sentada ablando con tadase y decia **

**amu: tadase yo tambien te quiero pero como amigo , tadase losiento q te diga las cosas haci pero yo ya tengo novio y lo quiero mucho - dijo **

**me alegre al oir eso y sali de donde estaba y me fui para donde amu **

**ikuto: hola amu **

**amu: ikuto - dijo parando se la silla de un brinco y sa para donde yo estaba **

**ikuto: nos vamos - dije **

**amu: tadase nos vemos despues ablamos - dijo despidiendose con un beso en la mejilla y le susurro algo q no alcanse a escuchar **

**ikuto: amu q le dijiste a tadase - se lo dije en el oido **

**amu: no te voy a decir no es nada importante **

**ikuto: hay dime no seas mala - dije jalandola y pegandola a mi **

**amu: no te digo**

**ikuto: dime dime - dije asercadome a su boca **

**amu: no **

**ikuto: si - dije asercandome mas y mas **

**amu: bueno bueno , sino q tadase me dijo q me queria - dijo**

**ikuto:¡¡¡QUE!!! voy a matar a ese invesil - dije furioso **

**amu: ikuto tranquilo yo ya le dije q tenia novio y fue cuando llegaste - dijo trando de calmarme **

**ikuto: bueno bueno pero dime q le dijeste a tadase - dije insistiendo **

**amu: bueno le dije q el seguia siendo mi amigo - dijo sin ponerle mucha atansion **

**amu: ok me tengo q ir - dijo trizte **

**ikuto: no te acuerdas q soy tu vesino yo me voy con tigo - dije riendose**

* * *

**digan me si les gusto porfa **

**ok bay **


End file.
